Field
The present disclosure relates to passenger transport carriers. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to rotating handles for brakes of passenger transport carriers, such as strollers.
Background
Passenger transport carriers carry a passenger, for example, a child, from one place to another. The transport carrier can have wheels with a braking system that can be operated by the user. The braking system can stop or slow the travelling motion of the carrier.